


Biting Back

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [23]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers made quick work of his pant buckle, buttons flicked open hurriedly as the tip of his tongue licked his too hot lips. His eyes closed momentarily when his erection strained and ached against the wall of his boxers, twitching with need. Another flicker of energy trailed across his lips and down his chin in as a physical manifestation of his effort to control his lust. (art by Geriahood, NSFW - link inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Back

[[link to image, NSFW!!](http://eternalshiva.tumblr.com/post/22767797850)]

Kaidan bit his lower lip, a strong tingle of energy flickered across his skin as he  _finally_ gave into his carnal need. He looked around the hangar quickly - noting with satisfaction that there was no one around; the perks of his rank deemed he choose who was  _where_  and at what time.

He  _needed_  this. 

His fingers made quick work of his pant buckle, buttons flicked open hurriedly as the tip of his tongue licked his too hot lips. His eyes closed momentarily when his erection strained and ached against the wall of his boxers, twitching with need. Another flicker of energy trailed across his lips and down his chin in as a physical manifestation of his effort to control his lust. 

He took in a breath, fists clenching at his hips, considering just how long he wanted to drag his pleasure out. A single heart beat passed and the twitch of his cock gave him his much needed answer. The elastic of his underwear slipped over the silken head of his dick and Kaidan pulled the edges of his BDUs over his hips, just far down enough to let his erection spring free out into the cool air.

He shivered at the feel of it, his mind delving into memories he cherished with his own life - he could almost feel the warm breath against him, the head pulsed for a second when his memory pressed on, the lips wrapped tightly around his shaft, the tongue flicked across the slit of the head. 

Kaidan groaned, brow knit together in near desperation before he finally allowed his hand to grab the rigid shaft that was demanding his attention. His fingers squeezed once, eliciting a moan that would have made Shepard’s toes curl had the commander been there, before pumping himself once with a slow and deliberate motion.

The sensation that tingled from deep within his groin forced him to bite down on his lips again, his thumb pressed down against his head, spreading the bead of precum. Another slow pump, another moan, another memory of Shepard swirling her tongue around the head, nipping the sensitive skin. His lips pulled back in a hiss at the pleasure it ignited, his hips rolled against his own hand. 

He could feel his abs straining under the motion of his humping, his head fell back slightly when he pushed his pants down further with his one free hand, reaching for his balls. He cupped them, mimicking the sensation of Shepard taking one of them into her mouth and sucking, her warm velvet tongue slippery against the sack. 

His mind’s eye could see her eyes flashing to his, capturing his gaze as she pumped him, sucked him and silently demanded he give her exactly what she was seeking. 

His body shuddered, blue biotic energy flickering to life as he lost himself in the fantasy, his pumping steadily increasing. His thumb brushed his head again, slipping against the slit - his ass clenching in effort as he moved from rolls to a steady thrust. He left go of his testicles, sliding a hand over his thigh as though it was Shepard’s tongue travelling across his skin. His memory egged him on, the warm slick path of her kisses burned his skin with a trail he followed diligently across his hips and up to his navel. 

The memory of her tasting him brought him closer to the edge he was seeking. He moaned again, he leaned forward, his forehead against the locker as he pumped even faster, his fingers quickly moving against his head, squeezing and pulling at the skin of his shaft. 

Her words of her need for him fluttered against his ear - he groaned, positive he couldn’t handle this pace for much longer when he felt another’s touch against him. 

His eyes flew open, he tried to look back but he looked down instead and recognized Shepard’s hand wrapped against his own. Her fisting hand pumped him hard with his own and he groaned, her lips hot against his neck as she nipped and licked. 

Whispering her lust. 

He wanted to turn around, kiss her but she wouldn’t allow it. He was trapped between her body and the lockers, her hand pumping him and she was flushed against him. Her breasts pressed against his back, her hips moving in unison with his as she rubbed herself frantically against him.

“Come on Kaidan, cum for me,” she demanded. He could feel her bite down on her lip against his back, he noticed her breathing was fast and hard as she squeezed his cock, urging him. 

He couldn’t control it anymore, his hips rolled forward - quick and hard - and with a final strained grunt he came with Shepard’s name not far from his lips. He barely took the time to recover when he spun around quickly and pressed Shepard against the lockers. His lips captured hers in a searing kiss that was none too gentle. Their teeth struck each other but he ignored the pain, his hands too busy unbuttoning her pants to really care and before she could protest he stuffed one inside her panties, seeking her hot center. He groaned when his fingers slid against her vaginal lips. 

“So wet,” he muttered between kisses, she scratched at his back when two digits slipped inside her and he pressed his palm against her clit. He pushed down, small torturous circles made her knees buckle but his thigh slipped between her legs and kept her up. Her mouth agape with a silent hush of breath when he picked up the pace. 

“You shouldn’t spy on your superiors, Commander,” he whispered, the husky sound of his voice sent a thrill of pleasure up her spine. He leaned into her neck, lips nipping the collarbone - his tongue tasting her over sensitive skin up the curve of her neck and he bit her chin before capturing her moan into a kiss. His hand was relentless, she squirmed as the pleasure climbed and tripped over itself. Her hands tugged at his hair, his shirt - anything she could grab on. She wanted him to stop, to keep going. To slow down, speed up. Anything to let her cum but he kept his steady and harsh touch. 

“I-I” she stammered, his lips pulled back into a smirk and he upped the pace against her sex again. This time Shepard was sure the world had tilted sideways and she was losing her grip on reality. 

She came, hard. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders, Kaidan’s lips pressed harder against her own, swallowing the wail of pleasure that erupted from her mouth before she collapsed boneless against him. 

“What do you have to say, soldier?” Kaidan’s question was muddled through her brain, his lips brushed against hers in soft and tender kisses that brought her back down to earth slowly.

“Shit, Kaidan.” she huffed, wiping her brow of a sheen of sweat she didn’t know had formed from their exertion.  She blinked, trying to focus on him but she was still seeing spots. “I should let you do the shift schedules more often.”

“That’s not the answer I was looking for." 

She blinked, he grinned as her brow arched in amusement.

"I apologize,  _Major_. I recommend strict physical punishment for my insubordination.”

Kaidan narrowed his eyes, amusement twinkling through before mocking her with a slow  _Hmm_  in thought. “I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me,” he whispered before capturing her lips with his own once more. 

For once, they were in perfect agreement. 


End file.
